This relates generally to antennas, and, more particularly, to antennas for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as portable computers and handheld electronic devices are often provided with wireless communications capabilities. For example, electronic devices may use long-range wireless communications circuitry to communicate using cellular telephone bands. Electronic devices may use short-range wireless communications links to handle communications with nearby equipment.
It can be difficult to incorporate wireless functionality into an electronic device. Limits may be imposed by regulatory bodies on the maximum amount of radio-frequency power that can be wirelessly transmitted by a device. These limits pose challenges when operating electronic device antennas at elevated power levels.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide electronic devices with improved wireless capabilities.